Meet my cousin
by Princess wolfcub
Summary: kagomes cousin Haruka gets pulled down the kagome knows that haruka is a miko but she doent know that shes a trained miko and shes also gifted with the six sense of an empathy
1. Chapter 1

_Meet My Cousin_

_"Well that's another box unpacked," stated a girl of 5'6" as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I guess I'll go visit my cousin Kagome and see what she's up to. Then I guess I can finish unpacking the rest of my stuff."_

_Haruka looked around her condo, seeing what else there was to do. "On the way back, I have to remember to pick up some food for the fridge," she commented to herself as she made her way through the boxes towards her door. "Shopping is such a pain. I can't stand doing the damn chore, especially with all those people and their emotions that drive me up a fucking wall. Will it kill people to not feel so damn much!" She complained as she put on her jacket and left her box-filled condo._

_Haruka got into her midnight blue Jaguar Convertible and headed down the busy emotion-filled road listening to her favorite band, Three Days Grace, blaring out of her speakers. _

_"Aunty Kimiko? Sota? Gramps? Kagome? Anybody home?" yelled Haruka as she made it to the top of the multiple shrine steps. That was when she felt a pulsing sensation ran through her body_**. She began to follow the pulse and as she neared **_the well, the pulsing to her soul became stronger._** When she stepped inside the well house, she felt herself being pulled down into the dark well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****__**

500 years in the past

"Kagome do you feel that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. It feels like it's coming from the well. Let's go check it out," said Kagome.

"What is it Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"We sense this strange magic in the air and it seems like the same kind of magic when Kagome comes out the well. We're going to go check it out and see what it is."

"I see well Sango and I will come along just in case it is a trick by Naraku trying to get the jewel shards we've collected," said Miroku.

"Yeah, let's all go together," said Sango.

"Feh, let's just hurry up and see what it is already instead of just talking," Inuyasha commented, leaving Kaede's hut in the direction of the well. The others just shook their heads at Inuyasha's attitude.

"We'll be back in a minute Kaede," said Kagome.

"Alright child," said Kaede as they all left the hut to follow Inuyasha.

"Keh. About damn time you slow humans made it. I thought I was going to have to fight this thing all by myself, not that it would be a problem seeing as I take care of all the fighting anyway.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"** Crash!** All you could hear was muttering and cursing.

"What the hell was that for wench?" Inuyasha yelled before coming to an abrupt stop and put one hand on Tetsusaiga and started growling, "Sesshomaru."

Soon after he said that, the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru landed right in front of them on his cloud

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"That's none of your business half-breed," came his ice cold reply and then he just turned on his heels and went in the direction the others were going.

"Inuyasha, could it be that Sesshomaru sensed the same magic that you and Lady Kagome did earlier?" asked Miroku.

"Feh. I don't care why he's _here; _I just want him to leave. Maybe we should follow Sesshomaru's lead and get to the well and find out what that magic was also," said Kagome, proceeding to go in the same direction Sesshomaru went.

"Keh. Whatever," was all that was said as they started walking again.

**__**

Near the well

__

Ow my head's killing me. What the hell happened? All I remember was feeling this pulsing like someone was calling my soul and then everything went black.

Haruka looked around and notices that she's in a well. _How the hell did I get inside the well? Maybe there's something I could use to get out of here. _She looked around the well for a while before noticing some vines._ Bingo! I could use these to pull myself out of this stupid well and then tell gramps to close it back up because someone could get seriously hurt._

As she was pulling herself up, she got a better look at her surroundings. "I take it I'm not in Tokyo anymore," was all she said before she heard a deep and powerful voice behind her.

"Were you the magic I sensed, ningen?"

i know its short but please review it and srry for taking so long on it ill try to get here on time :)


End file.
